


11. "You can have half."

by hellaskye



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [11]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You had us all worried for a while there, Clint,” she says by way of explanation. “You were out for a while. And jumping out of a moving car on the freeway?”</p>
<p>In which Natasha worries about her hawk, and Clint worries that Natasha is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11. "You can have half."

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! It's been a while since I've worked on this series. Almost a year, actually. But I'm back, and it's summer, so hopefully I'll make some good progress. 
> 
> This is a shorter one that I'm not quite as proud of. It was a bit of a quick write, almost a bit of a warm up for the others that I have coming :) But the read is appreciated, as are comments!!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter here](https://www.twitter.com/gunsandarrow)  
> [tumblr here](https://www.katebxshops.tumblr.com)

  1. “You can have half.”



  


“Hey, I brought you some food,” Natasha smiles tiredly as she enters the room, bending over to place a kiss on his forehead. He beams up at her, but it fades some as he takes in her expression. She seems worn down, and exhausted, more so than usual. 

“Have  _ you  _ eaten, Nat?” Clint asks worriedly, threading his fingers through the hand she placed on his cot. She smiled at him and pushed the hair off of his forehead fondly. “When was the last time you slept, for that matter?”

“ _ I’m _ not the idiot who landed himself in the hospital, Clint,” she chuckled, waving away his concern and sitting in the chair at his bedside. Her clothes were wrinkled, her eyes were red, and her hair was piled carelessly in a messy bun. “I’m fine.” 

He looks at her silently, eyeing her in a way that suggests her doesn’t agree, and she sighs, grasping his hand with her other hand as well. She smiles gently at him, and sighs. 

“You had us all worried for a while there, Clint,” she says by way of explanation. “You were out for a while. And jumping out of a moving car on the freeway?” 

“I’m sorry,” he says genuinely, and Natasha smiles. He hears the unspoken  _ I’ll be okay once you’re okay _ , and he feels guilty suddenly. He’s worried the unshakeable Black Widow, and instead of killing him like she might’ve done in her early SHIELD career, she brought him food.

“Really Nat, I’m sorry.”

“I know, мой ястреб,” Natasha assured him. “I know. Eat your food.”

“Hey Nat?” Clint smiled up at her from the bed. “You can have half.”


End file.
